<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time in a While by el_perdedor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763931">The First Time in a While</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor'>el_perdedor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kip has just dumped you for penelope but joey also got dumped. youre both sad and friendship happens :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Janela/Reader, Kip Sabian/Reader (Past Relationship)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time in a While</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my summaries have gotten more and more garbage whatever<br/>i hope you enjoy it requester !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> We just grew apart. I still care about you but this is what's best for both of us. We have to break up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words swirl around in your head as you try to avoid Kip and Penelope looking happy all over the place. It is definitely impossible the way they so shamelessly cling to each other and constantly make out in the middle of the ring. You aren't sure why the fuck that's allowed but it certainly makes it extremely difficult to watch the show or walk around backstage or not bang your head against a wall in frustration. </p><p> </p><p><em> We </em>, he said like it was amicable, mutual, like you knew it was coming when he said all that cliche breaking up bull shit. You wondered if he was already with her before he broke up with you but you let it go. It doesn't matter because either way you still feel like shit. </p><p> </p><p>You know it's dangerous but you can't just sit in your room alone anymore so you start walking around the venue keeping your gaze down, just looking up every now and again when you hear someone greet you but not slowing down to be pulled into any conversations. You end up outside somewhere and you get immediately hit with the strong whiff of smoke in the air, you see Joey leaned up against the wall with a cigarette. You still don’t want to talk to anyone but the fresh air, besides the smoke, is nice and he doesn’t even acknowledge you so you step out a little more to sit against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>You let your eyes close and after a minute you forget you aren’t out there alone until Joey shifts and you hear him sliding down the wall on the other side of the door before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Sucks, huh.” He says and you open your eyes again and look over. He’s not looking at you still as he stubs out the butt under his shoe. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” You ask and he finally turns to you just a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Getting your heart kicked in the dick.” Joey says and you realize this happened to him, too. <em> Penelope.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sucks.” You still don’t know how up to talking you are but at least you know he understands. Maybe mutually suffering in silence is a little better. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should bone to get back at ‘em.” Joey smiles and then coughs into his fist. “That was a joke, I wasn’t tryna be creepy.” He adds and you actually laugh, his smile returns at that. </p><p> </p><p>“They probably wouldn’t even notice with him climbing down her throat every two seconds.” You say bitterly but Joey’s loud chuckles make that feeling almost fade away. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. Guess we’re just gonna have to bone for fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Guess so.” You shake your head but you’re still smiling and for the first time in a while those words aren’t in your head. </p><p> </p><p>÷</p><p> </p><p>After that initial interaction you find yourself running into Joey a lot more often. And maybe sometimes you somewhat orchestrate ways to be near him but he’s quickly becoming one of the only people you can have a conversation with that doesn’t feel so forced. Sometimes going outside is to sit in peace and other times it’s to sit with him. Despite this friendship beginning through similar broken hearts, it’s helped take your mind off Kip and Penelope. Instead of constantly avoiding their path you don’t even notice them, not when you’re with Joey. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you started dating anyone since?” He turns to ask, exhaling the smoke in his lungs. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I haven’t even really thought about it.” You shrug. There’s a weird feeling in your chest as you say that but you just brush it off. “What about you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I go out and shit still but haven’t really picked anyone up. You should come with.” Joey stubs out his cigarette on the wall behind you both and flicks it off to the side somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t shit on your style or something?” You ask and Joey barks out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“What fucking style do I got? Shitty white trash? I don’t think that’s somethin’ that can be shit on.” Joey smiles and you push his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah whatever, sure I’ll go.” For some reason it didn’t really occur to you to hang out with Joey outside of the venues, maybe because you only ran into him in weird corners when you walk around but you’re excited at the prospect. It only feels right to become proper friends and not just sad loners hanging around when there’s no one else. </p><p> </p><p>“Cool, you better be a good fucking wingman.” Joey smiles and the weird feeling in your chest only grows but you smile back and don’t think about how something feels ingenuine about it. </p><p> </p><p>“You too, man.” You respond but there’s not much enthusiasm in your mind to meet someone new. <em> Still too raw </em>. You tell yourself but even that feels wrong. </p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck I need a drink, you want anything?” Joey asks and you let him know before he’s leaving your side in the back of the random club he took you to. There’s a few other wrestlers there but you stay where you’re at standing against the wall and looking around at all the unfamiliar faces. </p><p> </p><p>Joey comes back far quicker than you expected but you take the offered glass and smile when he rejoins your side. </p><p> </p><p>“That guy’s hot.” Joey gestures not subtle at all at a stranger across the room after taking a long sip of his White Claw. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying that for me or you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” He shoves you and you stumble forward a bit. “Go talk to him, asshole.” Joey urges you on and there’s a sinking feeling, you don’t want to leave Joey’s side. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” You stick your tongue out at him and he flips you off with a smile and shit you’d really rather stay with him… </p><p> </p><p>You make it halfway across the floor before looking over your shoulder and finding Joey isn’t there anymore. <em> He came here to pick someone up, he’s not just gonna wait for you. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> He’s not here for you </em>. </p><p> </p><p>You entirely bypass the man you were supposed to be talking to and walk to the opposite corner. You don’t want to talk to this guy, or anyone besides Joey and that goddamn, stupid, weird, feeling in your chest comes back and you can’t brush it off now. </p><p> </p><p>You look around again and you can’t find Joey anywhere but you honestly prefer it than seeing him with anyone. You down your drink and you know this is stupid, he’s your friend and he asked you to hang out, but you hate the feeling in your chest and you have to get out of there. You head straight for the door and without looking back you selfishly hope he still doesn’t pick anyone up. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Joey doesn’t say anything the next time you see him but you feel guilty about leaving. It’s a show day so you don’t have much time to dwell on it especially since Joey has a match, you don’t want to pull his focus away that’d be just as selfish. </p><p> </p><p>You wish him luck before he goes out there and he pulls you into a hug. Joey’s arms wrap around you tightly and you can’t help from leaning into him and gripping his waist before he’s pulling away again. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, asshole.” </p><p> </p><p>“No problem, prick.” He smiles at you and then he’s leaving through the tunnel and you go back to watch on the monitor. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You aren’t thinking. Truthfully you’re barely feeling anything as you run through the halls out to the ring, nothing physical at least. Worry and anger fill you as you slide in the ring and kick Kip in the head to get him off Joey. You fight him and Penelope out of the ring and right when they’re out you go straight to Joey. You don’t care about them for shit, you just care if Joey’s okay and your on your knees in front of him cradling his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, what the fuck.” Joey groans as he holds his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” You look him over and try to pull him up to sitting but he winces and grips onto your shoulder. “Sorry!” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. Better now that you’re here.” Joey grins up at you and you shake your head but smile back. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, man.” You say as you try again to lift him but this time he stops you with a hand at the back of your neck. You look back down and his face is insanely close to yours, his touch is so gentle that it’s almost weird and you would be thinking about it if you were able to focus but you can’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s better when you’re here Y/N, I love you.” Joey’s smile only grows and for a second you wonder how hard his head got hit before he’s looking down. “I know you don’t love me I just had to–” </p><p> </p><p>Sooooo still in the middle of the ring… In front of so many people… And you’re kissing Joey Janela. You don’t exactly know how to feel about the pop you guys are receiving for this and you’ve already decided not to rewatch because you don’t want to know what Excalibur or JR have to say about this all of that doesn’t matter when Joey just told you he loves you. </p><p> </p><p>You realize that the show is still going and you don’t want to be the reason it’s delayed so you pull back and tug Joey out of the ring, helping him back up the ramp. You can’t take your eyes off his wide smile, only looking down sheepishly when Matt and Kenny playfully tease you for the unexpected rewrite of the show. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I left.” You say once you get backstage and sit him down. He starts to shake his head but you keep going. “I didn’t wanna see you with someone else, because I love you, too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank fuck, cause I wanna kiss you again.” You shake your head but you’re still smiling and for the first time in a while you’re actually in love. “Guess we can bone for fun now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Guess so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr @junglecassidy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>